


And Steven

by Kerriberri



Series: Pewey Week 2016 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerriberri/pseuds/Kerriberri
Summary: What's more difficult than running an entire restaurant by yourself? Facing your crush, of course! And who else better to help you do both than Steven Universe? Day 6 of Pewey Week 2016. (Originally published on FF.net)
Series: Pewey Week 2016 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133243





	And Steven

"Good morning, Mr. ….Dewey?"

Steven was puzzled. Normally, Mr. Dewey would be at the front counter, ready to give a hearty hello (and a Classic Dewey on the house) to his best customer, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh, that's funny." Steven said, putting his hands on his hips. "I thought I saw him a second ago."

Pearl walked up behind him. "Maybe he's in the back?" She suggested.

Steven pondered the thought. By now, the Big Donut had already been opened for ten minutes, but he knew that Mr. Dewey would always arrive an hour early to set up and bake donuts. Maybe he was running behind today?

As he looked around the store, that theory was quickly debunked. Everything was set up to begin another day of business. The cups and napkins by the drink station were neatly stacked and organized, as was everything in the fridges (he couldn't help but grimace at the Lion Lickers). Plus, the smell of coffee and freshly baked donuts filled the air.

What else needed to be done?

"I'll go and check on him." Steven said as he started to walk to the back of the restaurant.

"Mr. Dewey!" He called once he was behind the counter. Still, there was no sight or sound from him. He proceeded to go further back until he reached the break room. He opened the door to look inside.

"Mr. Dewey?"

"Steven, you're not supposed to be back here!" Mr. Dewey scolded. He was sitting on the floor against the wall. "Non-employees aren't allowed behind the counter!"

"What about former employees?" Steven asked. "Well, technically, I was 'Lars-for-the-day', but-"

"Fine, fine, you can stay," Mr. Dewey retorted, "but be quiet!"

Steven sat on the floor next to him. "What are you doing back here?" He asked.

Mr. Dewey froze. "I, uh…" His voice trailed off. "I came back here to look for some napkins. I think we're out, so I-"

"There they are right there." Steven pointed to several boxes of napkins. "And, look, you've got a lot of them."

"So they are." Mr. Dewey said flatly. "Well, it doesn't matter. We're out of Lemon Deweys anyway, one of our best sellers. It looks like I'll have to close shop."

"But can't you just make more?" Steven asked. "I can help if you need me too."

Mr. Dewey sighed and hung his head in defeat. He could no longer keep up with the excuses.

"I know, Steven." He said, not looking at him. "It's just that…I can't let Miss Pearl see me like this!" He gestured to his uniform.

"She only knows me as a powerful political figure...with a rather impressive lineage." A proud smirk spread across his face, but then he was crestfallen again.

"But now, I'm just the 'donut boy'." He crossed his arms on his knees and laid his head on top.

Steven gave him a sympathetic look. "You're not just the 'donut boy'." He said. "You're the manager of the most popular restaurant in Beach City!" Mr. Dewey looked at him.

"But more importantly," Steven continued, "you saw that there was a need to reopen the Big Donut and you stepped up to run it when nobody else did. And now it's better than ever!"

Mr. Dewey felt himself get misty-eyed. "Really?" He asked.

"Of course!" Steven reassured him. "You're still serving the people, but this time, it's with delicious donuts, croissants, and other baked goods!"

"You're right!" Mr. Dewey said. He stood up. "And it's time that I return to my duty!" He marched back to the front counter with Steven following close behind.

Once he returned to his post, he quickly took notice of the woman of his affections. She was currently examining the contents in one of the fridges. Seeing that she hadn't noticed him, he almost retreated to the back again, but then he looked at Steven. The boy gave him a warm smile and a thumbs-up. He smiled back at him.

He looked at her again and took a deep breath. "Welcome to the Big Donut, Miss Pearl." He greeted in a loud, jolly voice. "May I take your order?"

She turned her head and saw the familiar Dewey fellow smiling at her. "Oh, hello there." She gave him a polite smile in return. "Nothing for me, thanks. I just came here with Steven."

"But, could you give my compliments to the donut children?" She said. "This is perhaps the best I've ever seen the Big Donut look!" Mr. Dewey beamed at the compliment.

"Oh, Lars and Sadie haven't worked here in months." Steven said. "Mr. Dewey has been running the Big Donut this whole time!"

Pearl seemed taken aback as she looked back at the blushing man. "You mean you've been running this place by yourself all that time?" She said. He nodded. "Wow, I'm impressed!"

His blush increased. "Thanks." He replied. "I've only been managing the restaurant for a couple of months now, but there's still work to be done. It sat idle for quite a while, you know."

Steven's eyes lit up with stars. "We can help!" He piped up. "Pearl's really good at cleaning and organizing, and I have experience working here!"

"Well, thanks, Steven." Said Mr. Dewey. He looked at Pearl "But I don't want to impose."

"Oh, nonsense!" Pearl said as she walked behind the counter. "It won't be any trouble at all." She patted him on the head and he shivered at her touch.

"Well...okay!" He said. "And thank you both."

As Pearl and Steven headed to the back to get ready, Mr. Dewey couldn't help but smile. He knew that he was going to have to find a way to really show his appreciation for the impromptu help, but for now, a slight menu change was in order.

* * *

The door chimed and Kiki Pizza entered the restaurant.

"Welcome to the Big Donut, Kiki!" Mr. Dewey greeted as she approached the counter. "What can I get for you today?"

She looked at the menu and smiled at the two new additions. "I'll have a large Pearl Grey tea and a Steven-Berry Sprinkle donut." She said.

"Excellent choice!" He smiled.


End file.
